


Twin Moons

by meteornight



Category: Dr. Carmilla (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Police Brutality, it's in the background, just like the fact that they live in a police state in this fic, waaay in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteornight/pseuds/meteornight
Summary: Carmilla and Loreli go stargazing and ignore the fall of cities around them.
Relationships: Dr Carmilla/Loreli (Dr. Carmilla)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Twin Moons

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Twin Moons" by Maki Yamazaki.

The strikes had carried on for a week by then, leaving the air full of sirens and the skies clear. On the eighth night, the power was cut. Carmilla simply rolled her eyes and reached for her lighter, but Loreli had other ideas. She took her hand and led her out to a hillside dotted with waste and stubborn wildflowers.

“It’s cold,” Carmilla complained, burrowing beneath her lover’s coat. “Couldn’t you have picked sometime warmer?”

“But the lights are out and the smoke has cleared up. Maybe we can finally see something, something we didn’t put up there. Something like the stars.”

“Well, I’ll take any reason to break curfew. Again.” Her smile lit the dark.

Carmilla set down her jacket and her lover lay beside her. After a few moments, Loreli pointed to the sky.

“Half the city still has power, so the stars still look dim. But you can see the twin moons and their mother from here - Luna, Aurora, and Theia.”

Carmilla squinted and tried to follow the arc of her lover’s hand. Her single eye did not allow for much depth, so the direction was lost to her. But at least she could see Loreli, her soft shape silhouetted against the glimmer of the police lights far away. Over the wind came sounds of shouting, of distant screams. The familiar sound bothered her no more than the crashing of waves.

Loreli turned to her and offered her hand. “Here. May I take you on a guided tour?”

Carmilla tried not to laugh as her hand was raised to meet the sky, tracing the stories written in the far-off firmament.

“Luna is in mourner’s white, right above the factory’s spire. Aurora stands beside her, bright copper shining like a shield. And grand Theia is blue, watching over them.”

“I don't think I've ever seen them all together before. I might have seen one, but this? Never. And Aurora is so tiny, poor thing. On any other night we wouldn’t find her.”

“Aren't they beautiful? It’s just like in the books.”

“Yes,” Carmilla said, fingers combing through the sky. “It’s just like in stories.”

They lay there for some time, lost in the stars, hand in hand.

“So,” Loreli said with a wicked grin, “When should we run?”

“When the sirens close in, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was intended to be part of a larger one, but I decided against it. This is sweet enough alone.


End file.
